


On Fire

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The workshop tends to inspire explosions.
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Fayt Leingod
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013, for porn_tree and gnome

Fate seemed distracted, Cliff thought as he cleaned up after a long-but-successful day in the workshop. They hadn't shared any projects - Fate had been working with Mishell on some text or other whie he'd been working on weapons with Lias with Maria sleepily supervising.

Nothing had blown up, though, which did indeed make for a good day. But then again, Fate hadn't been near anything flammable, Maria was exhausted and knew not to touch too many things, and the others were all out buying supplies and taking care of other errands.

Still...

"I'm heading back to the inn," Maria said softly. Both inventors bid her a quick farewell and Fate simply nodded and watched her head toward the door. Cliff took the moment to be a proper gentleman and actually saw her out and back to the inn, despite it being only a few steps.

By the time he got back, Fate was trying to figure out which bottle was lamp oil and failing horribly because his communicator was awful when it came to translating messy handwriting.

It was like something had to explode in order to make the day complete.

"See this symbol?" Cliff asked softly, slipping close up against Fate to point out a particular squiggle. He hadn't quite expected Fate to almost instantly relax against him. But it was nice and honestly, he'd half-suspected. "Don't ignite anything with that symbol."

Fate nodded and grabbed the correct bottle an instant later.

"Someone put the lamp oil in the back," Cliff complained loudly, hopefully distracting from any questions about Fate's comprehension issues. Neither inventor looked in his direction.

"You're warm," Fate managed. "It's... nevermind."

Yeah. Cliff was fairly sure he'd have to make sure it wasn't too late of a night. 

Not when he had a room waiting and Fate not bothering to get back to work.


End file.
